Welcome Homes and Happy Birthdays
by MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams
Summary: Bella returns home from Iraq on Edward's birthday. She surprises him and their family at his party. This is the story of the reunion between the lovers, and the best friends. *One Shot*


I was sitting on a plane, in my uniform on the way home. From, what I heard from Tanya today was Edward's birthday bash. She was bringing me as her gift to him. Tanya owes me still because I set her up with her husband and my twin Demetri. They have been happily married for five years. I haven't seen Edward in over two years. I spent the last two years on an aircraft carrier off the coast of Iraq. I missed the last two years of everything. I still wore my ring. I recieved from Edward's mom and dad. They thought of me as a Masen. I loved them for it.

Charlie and Renee, divorced when I was just six years old. I caught back up with my twin when I was 17. Now, I'm 23. I haven't seen him in 2 years. I have only talked to him via email and the very few phone calls. I could make. I should see him today along with my husband, and father. I was rather excited. "This is your captain Bruce, speaking we will be landing in Sea-Tac in five minutes. Thank you for flying Arabian Air." Then the intercom clicked off.

Then the seat belt sign flashed. I buckled up as the plane descended. The plane finally landed back in the states. I stepped through the security gate into the pick-ups lounge. I was asked if I could shake people's hands and was thanked for a job well done. I'm actually trying to find Tanya so she can bring me to Edward's party. I stood up and saw her waving at me. I picked up my bag and ran over to her. "I missed you to much Tans!" I cried as I was pulled into a hug. She laughs and says "Your hubby owes me for this one." I laughed and nodded. "How's D?" I asked as we walked towards her car.

She shrugged and replied "Upset. Did you know you were declared M.I.A two weeks ago?" I looked at her amazed. "I was in hiding. The enemy had captured the rest of my men. So I was in hiding.I returned to base just yesterday." She nodded and replied with a grim tone "Edward was so upset. He didn't eat or sleep. He just sat by the phone waiting for your call." By that time, we were in Esme and Carlisle's driveway. "Alright, here is the plan. I make sure there isn't anyone in the front of the house. Then I bring you in. Then I got out back and see if he is opening his gifts. Then I say mine isn't little and call you in?"

I thought about that for awhile and said "I like it. But what if someone is in the house?" "They won't be. They are all out back with Ed." I nodded and waited as she went to check. Then She gestured for me to come in. I walked in the house. I stayed towards the front of the house. Then she called me in and I stepped through the doorway. "Happy birthday baby." I said as I walked toward Edward. He had tears pouring out his eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist, as he pulled me to him. He burrowed his face in my stomach with tears in his eyes. His shoulders heaved with heavy sobs. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Once he let go of me, I was pulled into Demetri's hug. Then I was passed on to Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett and finally my parents. Carlisle pulled me into a tight hug and whispered "welcome home princess." I felt his tears on my shoulder. Esme was crying when she pulled me into a tight hug, thanking god that her baby was home. You see I was the youngest. Then my dad crying, and again thanking god I was home safe and sound. Sue pulled into a hug aswell.

I went back to Edward and sat on his lap. "B, I think you owe an explaination on the M.I.A notice." "I will tell you the same thing I told Tanya, but in more detail. The enemy captured the rest of my men. I was leading the rescue mission. I was the only one, who got alive. From there I went into hiding, until I could get back to base. I got back to base yesterday morning. I managed to get on the list of the party coming back. Then I called Tanya and here I am." Edward arms tightened around my waist. "I owe you Tanya." She laughed and nodded.

I kissed his jaw. "Hey Tanya, did you bring my change of clothes?" She nodded and handed them to me. I stood and Edward grabbed my arm. "I will be right back." I went to change. I hung up my uniform in Edward's old closet. I ran back down stairs and I asked "Any one up for a swim?" Emmett nodded. He was standing by the pool, I pushed him in fully clothed. He cursing me as I did it. I ran back to Edward and plopped back in his lap. Everyone was laughing. Jasper was rolling around.

I shed my sandals, and my tank. I stood up and shed off my shorts. "Do you guys want to see something cool." They looked around and Edward nodded. The area between the pool and deck was Flat. I did a few cartwheels, a backhand spring and a spin pattern and landed directly in the pool. I came to the surface. I looked towards the deck and their jaws were on the ground.  
Edward's eyes shown with pride, love and amazement.

I quirked my eyebrow. "You coming?" Carlisle was the next one to jump in. "Look out below!" Demetri bellowed. Then Alice was swan dove in. I whistled and told Carlisle. "I give that dive a 10!" He shouted. "10 for the lady in pink." Alice squealed. Then I looked at Demetri and smirked. "Hey D, remember our trick?" He was already swimming toward, the shallow side. I followed. He steadied himself bending his knees. He was standing on the end of the shallow side. I stood crouched on his shoulders. He stood and I did a triple sumersault and landed beside Alice. More applause. I bowed and Edward laughed.

Then I heard, a splash. Then I was underwater. I realized it was Emmett. I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and he fell over. I hopped up and sat on his stomach. He could float! Everyone was laughing and Emmett tried to get me off him and it didn't work. I stood and flipped backwards off. I heard more clapping. I saw Edward shed his shirt and I swooned over his gorgeous abs. He smirked when he caught me ogling. I waved and called "You coming?"

He nodded. I dove back under and swam over to Alice. Then I heard two splashes and then I saw Jasper pop up behind Alice. I was going to say Look out Ali!, but he had a finger to his lips. I nodded then I saw Esme and Tanya swan dive. As I was clapping I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I snuggled back into Edward's chest and kissed his jaw. He grinned.

"How do you know it was me?" I laughed and turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you in two years. Your arms feel familiar." He chuckled and nodded. I kissed his lips. He hopped up on a float and pulled me up. He laid back and I settled on his chest and we just floated around. I was tracing patterns on his chest and he was making a funny noise.

"Edward, are you purring?" He blushed and nodded. "It's very sexy." Edward grinned and wiggled his eyebrow. I slapped him and hopped off the float. "Later, darlin' " I said letting my accent slip out. He growled and I squealed and swam away. He jumped in and followed. That went on for a few minutes, then he caught up. I clambered back on the float. He hopped up with me. I patted my chest and said "You need to rest." He looked at me funny and I looked at him sternly. He shrugged and settled against my chest.

I stroked his hair and soon he was out cold asleep. Thank god that is was almost 100 degrees. Esme and Carlisle looked at me and awed. I smiled. Esme whispered to Carlisle, "I knew she was perfect for him." He smiled and nodded before replying. "They are similar to us." She kissed him and nodded again. I ran my fingers through his hair again. Esme then whispered "He hasn't slept like that in the last two years." My eyes widened and she grimaced but nodded. "Well, I'm home for good. that last tour was the end of my contract. I don't ever have to leave again."

Carlisle heard and asked "Really?" I nodded and he whooped. Esme laughed and said "Emmett what have you done to your father?" Emmett looked confused. Edward shifted and snuggled deeper. While tightening his grip on my waist. He purred as I ran my fingers through his hair. He shifted himself so he was in between my legs and again his grip tightened.

By the time, he woke it was 7 o'clock. But it was still hot. He groaned and stretched. He asked "How long did I sleep?" I replied, "You went to sleep about noon. so I would say about 7 hours." He looked ashamed. I noticed of course. I scolded him for it. "It doesn't matter to me. From what I heard from your mother, you haven't been sleeping well. I didn't mind that you need to sleep. I actually got to watch you sleep. It was refreshing."

He smiled. "Where are we anyway? Edward asked yawning. "In the pool, on a float." He chuckled and stuck his hand down beside him. Then he decided to flip us over. I pouted at him when I came to the surface. He chuckled and I jumped in his arms and said "I missed you so much." "I missed you too Love." Then our lips met. 


End file.
